


with the moon as our witness

by Bazzys



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, M/M, Multi, Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazzys/pseuds/Bazzys
Summary: Finding Yuchan makes forever worth it.
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Everyone, Kang Yuchan | Chan/Lee Donghun, Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	with the moon as our witness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elutherya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elutherya/gifts).



> For Rene, who always brings out the best in me, believes in everyone around them and deserves to _read_ what they want instead of having to write it themselves <3 You're the best, my precious bean!

Yuchan gasps, loudly in their secret space. He’s splayed out onto a slab of ancient white marble, cold and unchanged for close to a century. The grey streaks in it range from soft-looking, just a hint of them being there, to being a stark contrast to the milky white. There’s a circular opening in the ceiling where the moonlight is invited in, and it falls onto him like a spotlight. He gasps again, this time choking on it, and Donghun has a hard time keeping himself in check.

Sehyoon slips one hand on top of Donghun’s, and it brings him back from letting his instincts take over fully. It takes him another few moments to realise that his fingers are crushing deep into the stone ledge he’s seated on. He releases the grip, and frowns at the holes left by his claws and the rough cracks around them blending in with the delicate marbling. But then a breathless prayer tumbles mindlessly from Yuchan’s swollen lips, and his eyes instantly snap back to the center of the room.

“There is no god here, Channie,” Junhee drawls, barely a whisper but the words travel far in the echoing space. 

A sharpened tooth catches on the skin of Yuchan’s neck with feigned carelessness, and Donghun once again finds himself struggling to stay put when Yuchan’s breath hitches and his hips buck up on instinct. Byeongkwan, who’s been attached to the inside of Yuchan’s thigh to feed, retracts his teeth and licks tenderly over yet another pair of puncture wounds to make his way over to the two others.

“Donghun.” 

He nods in the direction he came from, licking away an elusive drop of blood from the corner of his lips. They dropped the formalities when years didn’t matter any longer, but even after this long it still startles him from time to time. Now, though, Donghun is on his feet in the blink of an eye, only vaguely hearing Sehyoon complain about how it’s technically his turn. 

“You’ll get your chance, but he looked close to murdering someone if he had to wait any longer,” Byeongkwan shrugs, then slithers between Sehyoon’s legs where they dangle off the ledge with a smirk tugging on his lips. “Anyways, I’m sure you won’t be lonely in the meantime…”

Donghun has tunnel vision, his mind blocking out anything but Yuchan. His legs halt, not being able to do anything but stare at Yuchan before him. He’s beautiful, always has been, but especially like this, pliant and all theirs, belonging under their touches. Donghun remembers the day they found him, the day they brought him home. It happened here, right on the spot where Yuchan is laying right now. Details evade him more often than not these times, considering the aeons that have passed since Donghun’s turning, but he remembers this very night better than any other.

This is Yuchan’s mausoleum, or it used to be; not that he ever truly needed it in the first place. Yuchan had been put to rest here by his closest, only as a way to allow them a proper farewell to a son and a friend they lost too soon. Yuchan hadn’t been dead, not really, but neither truly alive, dwelling in a sort of comatose state post-turning. They’d waited, the four of them, impatiently, waited for the right moment. They waited, until everyone he knew or who knew him were long dead, the only remainder of his existence being the bronze plaque with his name barely visible behind the green tints of corrosion.

It had taken all four of them to slide the lid enough to fish Yuchan out. He’d been pale in comparison to when he was bitten, but still had a glow about him that had impossibly warmed them from within. They’d formed a circle around him, connected by their hands, and Junhee had whispered his chants to the moon covering the entirety of the hole overhead. The air had been heavy with the smell of incense and candles burning when Donghun had leaned down on Junhee’s cue, and he’d breathed life back into Yuchan.

A touch to his arm pushes the memory away, but it lingers in the back of Donghun’s mind as he looks at Yuchan. His hand is grasping at the sleeve of Donghun’s shirt, and he’s looking up at him through thick tears with begging eyes, and Donghun can’t say no. 

He tangles his fingers through Yuchan’s hair, who leans into the comfort with heavy eyelids. Donghun takes Yuchan’s hand in his, flips it with caution as if Yuchan is fragile and prone to break, even though they all know he will happily take whatever they give him. 

“Hyung,” Yuchan mumbles, cherishing the soft press of lips to the inside of his wrist.

“I’m here,” Donghun answers against the skin, nibbling at it. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Yuchan sighs into the marble surface, breath stuttering as Donghun’s lips travel along the expanse of his arm to the corner of his elbow. Donghun lingers there, knowing Yuchan is extra sensitive. Pressing his teeth lightly into the skin, he draws two dark drops to the surface, taking his time to lick the scratches clean with an appreciative hum. Yuchan’s blood still tastes fresh, being a mere century old, and even if years won’t matter with time, Yuchan will always be their youngest. 

Donghun drags his teeth further up Yuchan’s arm, who shudders into the rock he’s laying on, his skin’s warm tone in direct conflict with the coolness of their surroundings. Donghun has pondered the possibility that he may always stay this way, and not fade into the night like he and the others have done. He nips at the slope of his shoulder, his tongue following the curve of it and leaving a wet spot that rapidly turns cold. 

Junhee has left, he notices in the corner of his eye, to join the other two behind him. From the sounds of it, they’re gonna be occupied for some time, which means Yuchan is his for now.

“Hyung, I-” 

“Shh,” Donghun murmurs, nosing the side of his neck, and Yuchan’s hand finds home in his hair to pull him higher. Donghun complies with an amused smile at the urgency. “There’s no rush, we have forever.”

As he mumbles the words into Yuchan’s willing mouth, he observes his eyes closely. The flash of red is faint, but there, and it’s all the sign Donghun needs to soothe his worries. Yuchan is theirs, fully and wholly, and Donghun lives in disbelief every night that they could have been this lucky.

Yuchan closes the distance, but Donghun is the one in control. They move slow, agonisingly so if Yuchan’s squirming is anything to go by, so Donghun relaxes the pace further, if only to pull a whine from Yuchan’s throat. It tugs at something inside him, makes him feel impossibly alive again, and for the split second he revels in it he suddenly finds himself between Yuchan’s legs on top of the tomb.

Gliding his tongue along the seam of Yuchan’s lips, they fall open for him without hesitation. It’s so easy being with Yuchan, he fits with them like a missing puzzle piece; where the four of them create a frame, Yuchan completes the image and makes them whole again. Yuchan is _home_.

Yuchan’s tongue plays with the points of Donghun’s upper teeth, and Donghun’s mind is spinning from the sweet smell that only Yuchan possesses. Getting too brave, Yuchan flinches a moment later when he pricks the tip of his tongue on the sharp edge. Donghun pulls back to look down at him, and almost chokes. Yuchan stares up at him with heavy-lidded seduction, his tongue exposed between plump lips. A bead of deep red is gathering at the tip, gradually growing until it rolls, staining Yuchan’s upper lip. 

“Oh my god,” Donghun shudders, mesmerised by the power Yuchan holds over him.

Yuchan only grins mischievously, moonlight blinking in in watery eyes as he says, “There is no god here.”

Donghun dives down, eternity be damned. He licks into Yuchan’s mouth, sucking on his tongue harshly until Yuchan’s tiny claws puncture his skin through the shirt. His consciousness is swimming in everything that is Yuchan, his hands covering the expanse of his torso. Donghun squeezes one of Yuchan’s thighs and raises it towards his own hip to mould closer, the other hand cupping the side of Yuchan’s face and tugging the corner of mouth.

Eventually, Donghun travels lower, from his face to his jaw and down his neck to nibble at his collarbone. Yuchan arches into him, but he pulls away and slides his hand from the thigh to the hipbone to forcefully pin him down. He whines again, which drives Donghun borderline insane, so he shuts him up by pushing his thumb past his lips to puncture the pad of it against Yuchan’s baby teeth, and he instantly sucks on it to feed. 

“That’s it,” Donghun rasps, finally moving again with his distraction out of the way. 

He leaves a meandering trail of kisses and playful bites until he can finally catch a nipple between his lips. Yuchan moans, the sound echoing around them and in Donghun’s head as he pulls on it with his teeth, and had Donghun been more present mind wise, he might’ve noticed how the others had frozen in their shenanigans to watch. 

Yuchan moans again, a keen and needy sound which Donghun decides is his new favourite, and repeats, pinching the nipple between his tongue and one of his canines. It pulls another high-pitched moan, and Donghun nearly comes from the sound alone. He quickly moves to the other to save the last sliver of his sanity, giving it the same treatment while Yuchan squirms and fights the weight holding him down while at the same time clutching Donghun as close as he can by the shoulders.

Donghun huffs out a low moan as he dares a glance up, faced with Yuchan’s head tipped back until his neck is straining. It’s inviting, like every part of Yuchan is, and tempting him to sink his teeth into the flesh, but Yuchan holds him back as he moves for it, keeping him level with his chest. They connect eyes for a brief second, Yuchan’s completely red with arousal, and Donghun understands.

Without breaking eye contact, he buries his teeth into Yuchan’s pectoral, and for a few moments he has to wrestle the violent jolt of Yuchan’s body to settle it back against the slab of stone. Yuchan steadies himself by flinging one arm down to his side, the other wrapping tighter across Donghun’s back as he feeds from him.

It’s exhilarating watching Yuchan like this, beautiful and pliant and all theirs. The four of them all watch intently, each in their own little world like it’s the very last time and Yuchan is just with them temporarily. But as Donghun swallows, Yuchan comes onto himself untouched; and when a sheer ‘hyung!’ escapes his lips like a prayer, they know it’s directed at all of them. 

Yuchan is home, and he’s all theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> first a.c.e fic? and written on impulse because of a tweet? while i have other projects piling up??
> 
> definitely worth it i have zero (0) regrets.
> 
> please leave a kudo for the starved, comments are always appreciated! <3  
> hit me up on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/BazzysAO3?s=09)


End file.
